Please Stay
by Robmeister2010
Summary: After Amy forces him to terminate the relationship agreement, Sheldon decides he's going to leave to start afresh. He didn't count on a certain blonde across the hall changing his mind...Short one shot.


Penny walked into the lobby through the front door.

"Hey sweetie." She smiled as Leonard came down the stairs.

"Hey Penny." He replied flat.

"You ok sweetie?" she asked, a little concerned for her friend.

"I've just been hit with a bombshell." Said Leonard.

"What's that?" asked Penny opening her mailbox to check her mail.

"Sheldon's leaving." Replied Leonard. Penny observed the empty mailbox and locked it again and turned round.

"What did you do? Did you adjust the brightness on the TV? Leonard, I warned you!" said Penny with a smile.

"Penny, I'm serious." Said Leonard. Pennys smile faltered.

"What's happened?" asked Penny.

"I don't know. He just announced that he's decided to move on. Start afresh. I don't know what's going on with him." Said Leonard.

"Let me talk to him." Said Penny. Leonard nodded and left as Penny climbed the stairs. As she reached the fourth floor she took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Hey Moonpie." She said observing him trying to fit a whiteboard into a suitcase.

"Penny, only Meemaw can call be Moonpie." Replied Sheldon.

"Sweetie, Leonard says you're leaving?" asked Penny.

"Yes. I've decided to start afresh." Said Sheldon.

"Why?" asked Penny.

"Last night Amy made another attempt to force me into coitus. She demanded to terminate the relationship agreement when I declined, and I want to start afresh. I don't need her moping around the place all the time. Her negative state of mind will affect my work productivity." Said Sheldon.

"What? Sheldon that's crazy!" said Penny.

"I'm not crazy. My mother had be tested." He reminded her.

"Sheldon, put the damn whiteboard down!" said Penny kicking it across the room.

"Excuse me! You don't see me coming across to your apartment and booting your posessions across the floor! Although given the state of your apartment, any movement of my foot would unintentionally cause such an event to occur." Said Sheldon.

"Sheldon, just because you've split up with Amy doesn't mean you can just leave." Said Penny.

"Of course I can. I have no ties keeping me here. I will pay Leonard the next months rent which is due so he will have an entire month to find another roommate." Said Sheldon.

"What about me? I'll miss you." Said Penny.

"Penny, you existed perfectly well before we met, you will exist perfectly well when I'm gone." Said Sheldon. Penny gasped.

"Sheldon how can you say that? That's horrible!" cried Penny. Sheldon glanced up and saw tears in her eyes.

"Why are you crying?" he asked confused.

"I can't believe you just said that!" said Penny bursting into tears.

"It was a simple question based upon my confusion as to your current status…that being of you crying as if emotionally distressed." Said Sheldon still looking confused.

"Sheldon, you may not think much of friends but I do. How can you be so heartless about this? I'm never going to get to see you again and you don't even care!" sobbed Penny.

"Good lord. Penny, I've got a lot of packing to do, if you could get your own hot beverage?" he asked.

"Screw your hot beverage and screw you!" yelled Penny running out of the apartment and slamming the door behind her.

"Honestly, women and their emotions!" sighed Sheldon rolling his eyes. Penny ran down the stairs and into the lobby and sunk down onto the bottom step and sobbed even harder.

"Hey. What's going on?" asked a voice. Penny looked up and focused her eyes through the tears to see Howard standing over her looking deeply concerned.

"Howard, Sheldon's gone." Sobbed Penny.

"Gone in the head? He has been for years." Remarked Howard.

"Howard, he's leaving!" she sobbed.

"What did you do? Did you sit in his spot? Did you talk to him through the bathroom door while he was showering? Did you…oh god no Penny…did you read one of his comic books without protective gloves?" asked Howard.

"Doesn't anyone care that he's going?" asked Penny trying her best to halt her sobs.

"Penny, he's said he's going before. Remember Bozeman? He was back before dinner the same day." Said Howard.

"Howard I think he's serious this time. He said he wants to get away from Amy." Said Penny wiping her face.

"Everyone needs to get away from Amy now and again. She's even creepier than me, and that's saying something!" said Howard.

"I couldn't believe it. I've known him all these years and he expects me just to forget about him." Said Penny.

"Noone can forget about Sheldon. Once he gets in your head he's stuck there. Like my moms meatloaf. I've been trying to shift that for weeks." Said Howard giving his chest a rub.

"Howard, as always, you've been no use whatsoever." Said Penny.

"You're welcome." He said shrugging his shoulders. It wasn't like helping was really his thing.

"I guess I'm just upset. I've worked so hard to work him into my life…he seems happy to discard me like I didn't even exist in his." Said Penny. Howard sat next to her.

"Penny…he's discarding all of us if he really is leaving. Don't take it personally." Said Howard.

"Howard, you don't get it. Of everyone I thought he was closest to me. I feel like I'm losing my best friend." Said Penny. Howard looked at her for a moment.

"Friend?" he queried.

"Of course he's my friend." Said Penny.

"Penny, this is Sheldon. Sheldon Cooper. You're taking this far harder than him being just a friend." Said Howard.

"Howard, not everyone is overrun with the need for sex with people. Sheldon and I are just friends." Said Penny.

"You sure about that? Come on Penny, I've seen the way you two hang out. I'd give anything for you to look at me the way you look at him sometimes." Said Howard.

"You're married to my best friend!" Penny reminded him.

"Bernadette doesn't mind who gets my motor running, as long as I park in the right garage." Said Howard.

"You're sick in the head Howard. I thought punching you in the nose that time would have made you realise nothing will ever happen between us." Said Penny.

"It makes sense though. If there's feelings under there then you would be upset that he's leaving. Especially since I think he feels the same way about you." Said Howard.

"He does?" asked Penny forgetting herself and breaking into a smile.

"Gotcha!" said Howard.

"Holy crap on a cracker!" cried Penny as realisation crossed her face.

"Maybe if you told him how you feel he would be more inclined to stay." Said Howard.

"Come on Howard, this is Sheldon we're talking about. Even if I did think about him that way…which I'm not saying I do…he'd run to the other side of the world to avoid any physical contact with me." Said Penny.

"Talk to him. You owe it to yourself. I was gonna ask if you could advise me on a suitable present for Bernadettes birthday that's coming up but that can wait until another time. Go get him tiger." Smiled Howard.

"Tiger?" asked Penny.

"I've got far worse ones than that for you." He smirked. Penny, partly needing to see Sheldon, and partly needing to get away from Howard, turned and hurried up the stairs. She raced through the door of 4A.

"Sheldon, I've been talking to Howard!" she said quickly.

"My condolensces." Said Sheldon sarcastically placing some cups into a tub.

"He made me realise something. He made me realise why I got so upset when you said you were leaving." Said Penny.

"Time of the month? Hormone levels increase during the menstrual period, causing an imbalance of emotional stability." Said Sheldon.

"I'm not on my period Sheldon. I think…I think I like you Sheldon." Said Penny.

"I do not dislike you either. What's your point?" asked Sheldon.

_Go on girl. One grand gesture. Do this for all those acting classes you dragged yourself through!_

"Sheldon shut up and close your eyes." Said Penny hurrying over to him. Sheldon looked at her confused and closed his eyes. Penny wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his before he could run away.

"Penny!" he cried shocked when she pulled back from him.

"Do you get it now Sheldon? Do you get why I was so upset?" she asked.

"Penny, you kissed me!" he cried.

"On the lips. Oh the scandal." Said Penny.

"Sarcasm?" he asked.

"Yes sweetie. Sheldon, I don't know what my feelings are for you exactly. But I know I'd like to have the opportunity to explore them. Please don't leave. Stay here. Please?" she asked.

"Don't do that! Not Soft Kitty face!" cried Penny.

"Soft Kitty face?" she queried.

"You put your bottom lip out when you dislocated your shoulder and wanted me to sing Soft Kitty! I never have been able to avoid that face!" said Sheldon.

"Really?" asked Penny. She did her best pout and Sheldon spun around as if he was looking directly at the sun.

"Sheldon, I'll take it slow. I just don't want you to leave. Please?" she asked.

"You…you really want me to stay?" asked Sheldon.

"Yes." Said Penny. He turned around and faced her.

"On one condition." Said Sheldon.

"Anything." Said Penny.

"If you find the urge to kiss me again, you give me some warning first. I already packed away my antibacterial wipes!" said Sheldon. Penny smiled and leaned into him.

"Was it the worst sensation ever? Or did you like it a little?" she asked. She did Soft Kitty face and Sheldon turned to mush, grabbing onto the island as his knees went weak beneath him.

"Who knew a pout could have such an effect. Sheldon, you'll stay won't you? I promise I won't rush you into anything. But the scientist in you must have a little curiosity. Let's call it an experiment." Said Penny. Sheldons eyes lit up as if a brand new comic book had arrived.

"Alright Penny. I'll stay. But don't think I'm letting you sit in my spot!" he stated firmly.

"Oh Sheldon!" squealed Penny wrapping her arms around him.

"Good lord!" cried Sheldon. He didn't know quite how he would cope with this change of events. But the scientist in him knew he couldn't resist an experiment.


End file.
